


Nurse Nights

by DontForgetAParachute



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Build up, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Tags to be added, nurse reader, stupid bucky barnes, work-relationsips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetAParachute/pseuds/DontForgetAParachute
Summary: Bucky meets a cute nurse who works for SHIELD after injuring himself on a mission. His repeated attempts at flirting go unanswered, and he seems to be having no effect on her. Not used to rejection like this, Bucky is determined to get her to go on (at the very least) one date with him.Don't really have a plan for this fic just yet, so I'll be adding tags and changing ratings as needed. As with all my other works, it's definitely going to end up Mature or Explicit (eventually).





	

**Author's Note:**

> *is working actively on 1 fic, part-time on 5 more, has 13 fics laregly outlined or partially started, and 18 ideas or rough outlines*
> 
> "y'know, i think i'm gonna start another fic. yeah, i'll start another fic"
> 
> ugh. enjoy. not sure how often i'll update.

“Okay, and next follow my finger with your eyes, keeping your head still.”

Bucky looked left, right, up, and down, going cross-eyed as the finger came closer to his nose then quickly pulled back about a foot and a half.

“Good. Are you experiencing any double vision, blurred vision, floaters, or halos around lights?”

“Only halo I see is the one above your head, doll face,” Bucky replied smoothly. The nurse in front of him pursed her lips almost imperceptibly, looking down at her clipboard and checking off a few boxes.

“Repeat after me: ‘She sells sea shells by the sea shore’.”

“She sells sea shells by the sea shore,” Bucky chanted dutifully, eyeing the nametag the nurse wore and committing the name to memory. “You checking to see if I’m tongue tied around ya? That’s what that tongue-twister’s for?”

“It’s a form of ensuring that you haven’t suffered any brain injury after your recent collision on the mission,” the woman answered professionally. “Now hold up your uninjured hand and do as I do.”

Bucky followed her lead, touching the tip of his thumb to the tip of his pointer, middle, ring, and pinky finger in turn before repeating the process, except backwards. “Isn’t this one of those field sobriety tests cops do to drivers they think are drunk?”

“It is,” she affirmed, marking another box on her chart.

“Checking to see if I’m drunk off of you yet, sweetheart? ‘Cause trust me—I’m getting there.”

“Alright, slide off the bed please and stand on the floor.”

Bucky stood tall in the center of SHIELD’s Emergency Department of their hospital wing. His rise to full height caught the attention of more than a few nurses, docs, and technicians as they passed through, visiting other members of SHIELD that had accompanied Bucky on his mission and were currently patients like himself after their less than stellar infiltration.

“Please stand on this crack and walk in a straight line, one foot in front of the other. Raise your good arm for balance, if you would.” She tapped a line in the floor tiles with her toe, backing up to provide Bucky with space. He easily walked along the crack a few feet and back.

"You hoping that my knees are gone all weak from your presence? I think it’s definitely happenin’,” he commented. She made no change in posture or expression, and finally Bucky frowned. Usually he had no problem charming any person he met, on the job or not.

She smiled as she looked up at him, just as he was frowning. “Perfect. Sit back down on the bed for me, please.”

Bucky did as he was told, smirking as he put his good arm behind him for support to lean back. “Ooh, getting a little forward with me, are we now?”

“Open,” she told him with a pleasant yet generic smile, ignoring his suggestive comments. She waved a thermometer in front of his face, waiting for him to open his mouth wide enough to slip under his tongue.

“Shouldn’t _I_ be the one telling that to _you_ —” He was cut off as she shoved the thermometer past his lips, holding it steady as he let out a huff. It took less than ten seconds for the SHIELD-level tech to get an accurate read on his body temp, and she took note on her chart.

“Sure you don’t wanna get out the rectal thermometer, doll? Give you an opportunity to ask me to drop my pants,” he teased in a sultry voice.

“Actually, I _will_ need you to take off your tactical gear and change into this hospital gown so that the doc can complete the assessment. I’ll close the curtain here, and you can open it when you’re done. Call out if you need any assistance because of your injuries, and I’ll be happy to—”

“Oh, I need your assistance undressing, alright.” He took a step closer to her. Her professional mask never slipped, grasping her clipboard in steady fingers and smiling at him pleasantly.

“—and I’ll be happy to send in one of the male nurses to help you,” she finished unfazed, turning on her heel and pulling the curtain shut behind her. It cut off Bucky’s tiny corner from the rest of the Emergency Department, allowing him some extra privacy as he changed.

He grumbled his way out of his tac suit, leaving it in a heap on the floor before pulling on the hospital gown with a huff. Opening the curtain, he signaled to the doc waiting outside that he was ready.

The doc nodded and closed the curtain behind them to give Bucky privacy while he was checked over. Bucky just caught a glimpse of the cute nurse laughing with some less-injured members of his squad from the mission before the blue curtain obstructed his view and he was having things poked and prodded at him, testing reflexes and whatnot and whatnot and whatnot.

Twenty minutes later and the exam was finished. He had broken his right clavicle and was stuck relying on his left arm. Luckily, he was ambidextrous in everything but writing, so for the most part it was no big deal. He had trouble lifting it, though, and was having difficulty getting the top half his heavy tactical suit back on without injuring himself further.

“Need help?” a kind voice asked through the curtain.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

The cute nurse from before slid the curtain aside after checking to make sure Bucky at least had his pants on. He caught many of the others in the Emergency Department, health professionals and teammates alike, watching him as he stood there bare-chested. He smirked around at everyone, unashamedly giving them all a better view of his incredible physique.

The nurse in front of him, though, seem unaffected.

“I think it’s best if we get you into a sling as soon as possible. Do you mind waiting here for a bit while we wait for someone to get a t-shirt from your rooms in the main Complex?” she asked politely.

“If it means getting to spend more time with you, then no, I don’t mind being shirtless at all.” He smiled easily at her as she took no notice of his response and retrieved a sling from behind her back, setting it on the bed beside him while she typed something quickly into her tablet before setting it atop her ever-present clipboard.

“Someone will be coming along in just a few with a shirt for you. Until then, let me show you how to put this on.”

She gently maneuvered his arm until it was nestled in the cradle of the sling, wrapping one strap around his neck, having to put her arms around his neck in a loose circle to pass it from one hand to the other.

“Ooh, hanging off my neck already,” he murmured quietly. Her breath hit his face while she worked, standing between his spread knees as he sat on the bed. His face was just about level with her chest, and he didn’t try to hide the way his eyes wandered over the neckline of her scrubs and the watched how they fit on her body.

“Stand up for me, please,” she tapped him on his good shoulder. He was surprised a minute by her apparent lack of repulsion or even concern for his metal arm as she held onto his prosthetic bicep to help steady him as he stood—not that he needed help. Though he wasn’t going to discourage any reason for her to put her hands on him.

She grabbed a second strap to wrap around his waist and hold his arm to his side. She had to wrap her arms around his midsection, face turned to the side as she pressed up close to be able to reach around him. Her warm breath puffed against his pectorals and slid over his nipples, which hardened in interest. Another part of him began to harden as well.

“Y’know, I’d be happy to give you a hug if you had just asked.” He whispered in her ear.

She kept her eyes focused resolutely on her task, face pleasantly blank and not responding to his latest comment, as always.

“There. According to your regular healing rates, the docs have predicted you’ll be in this sling no more than two weeks. After that, it’s going to be another week before you’re fully recovered and will have regained full range of motion and be capable of all your normal daily tasks and physical activity. Until the two week mark, keep the sling on at all times except for when you bathe or when you sleep, and I’d recommend sleeping in a recliner or with multiple pillows to prop you up as you heal. It puts less stress on the break and keeps you at a more comfortable angle.”

“Hm, so if I’m supposed to take the sling off while I’m sleeping or bathing, does that mean you’ll be there during those times to… _help_ _me_?” He asked it in the most suggestive tone of voice possible, stepping right into her personal space and leaning forward.

Just then Sam and Steve walked into the Emergency Department, quickly spotting Bucky and making their jolly way over.

“Hey, RoboCop. Here’s your shirt,” Sam said, tossing said article of clothing right at Bucky’s head. He let it hit him square in the face. When he removed it and was able to see again, it was to find the cute nurse talking happily with Sam and Steve.

“It’s great to see you guys under different circumstances than normal,” she joked with them. “ _Of course_ the only time you come to visit me is if you’re hurt or bringing someone clothes.” She elbowed Steve in the ribs as she teased, raising an eyebrow at Sam who put up his hands in defense—or maybe surrender.

“Hey, being a full-time Avenger is _hard_ , man. Been too busy or tired most days to stop by for a visit. Though I’ve definitely thought about you often,” he smirked at her, leaning casually against a nearby technician’s computer on wheels, which immediately started beeping and blinking.

“Goodness, Samuel, look what you’ve done,” she chastised with a fond shake of her head. She hit a few seemingly random buttons, pressing her palm to the screen at one point and bending down to let it take a retinal scan. Whew. Who knew that even the computers that held the medical records were under such intense security? The computer stopped beeping as she turned back to them.

“Wait, you know them?” Bucky asked her, trying to undo the straps of his sling and failing. How was he supposed to do this one-handedly?

She took a step over to help him out, still talking as her warm fingers deftly undid the Velcro and buckles. “Unfortunately, I _do_ know these guys,” she fake-sighed.

“Hey!” Steve cried, hand on his heart in offense.

“Now, wait a minute. I thought you said I was your favorite!” Sam sounded indignant.

“Oh, don’t worry Samuel. You are. I mean it’s unfortunate because it means that you’ve been _hurt_.” She smiled warmly at the two other men, and any of their (admittedly fake) hurt melted away in light of that beautiful glance.

“Wait, why is Sam your favorite?” Steve demanded, crossing his arms with a huff. Bucky noticed that the four of them were drawing quite a bit of attention despite their relatively secluded spot and quiet conversation. He couldn’t blame them. He _was_ still shirtless, after all. And, well, Sam and Steve were pretty attractive too, he supposed. And they _were_ rather famous ‘round here, so hey.

“Well, unlike _some people_ ,” she glared pointedly at Steve, “Samuel doesn’t take every available opportunity to hurt himself as a personal challenge, and only ends up in here on occasion.” Sam let out a whoop of victory as Steve hung his head. They all knew Steve “no you need the shield more than I do” Rogers was the most stubborn punk any of them had ever met, and repeatedly got himself hurt by throwing himself full-force into even the most mundane of things. Last week’s basketball game, for example. Steve still had a brace on his wrist from trying to block Thor’s colossal slam dunk.

“Plus, he brings me chocolates as a ‘thank you’ for taking care of him,” she smiled flirtatiously at him, and he sent a wink back. Bucky’s stomach dropped in jealousy.

"But it’s only my first time here, and obviously Sammy-boy has been here multiple times. So why am _I_ not your favorite now?” Bucky asked, thoroughly interested and wanting to know what he could do to get in her No. 1 position. And in her pants.

She appraised him coolly, professional air that had disappeared with Steve and Sam’s arrival returning like someone had flipped a switch.

“You mean, besides the fact that you won’t stop blatantly flirting with me and sexualizing everything I do?” she asked, pleasant and generic smile back in place as she helped him put the sling back on over his shirt.

Sam guffawed at her response, and Steve glared at Bucky with his Captain America is Disappointed in You™ face.

“Bucky, we’ve talked about this. _Respect_ ,” Steve stressed, holding out his hands in front of him in a _why the heck can’t you get this?_ gesture.

“What? I see a pretty dame, I flirt. It’s nature,” he responded with a lazy smile, looking down at her with a wink.

She frowned. “I know that you’re a supersoldier assassin and all, but you do know that I can kill you thirty different ways with just the things in this room alone and make it look like an accident, right?”

Bucky looked around his little “room” that was separated from the next with another curtain. There were only a handful of medical instruments in the room beside the bed and the monitors, the most lethal of which was either the thermometer or the blood pressure cuff. He swallowed as he turned back to where she was looking at him coolly, hand on her hip and playing with the pad of the stethoscope around her neck.

“Medical degree,” is all she simply said, turning back to the chart and ticking off the last few boxes. Steve and Sam muffled their laughter behind their hands, drawing more attention from the other technicians and nurses in the room. She turned back to them with a kind smile.

“Now, if you will excuse me, I have other patients to attend to and you’re taking up space in my department. Sargent Barnes, feel free to stop by the central desk on your way out if you have any medical questions.” And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

“ _Her_ department?” Bucky asked, confused. The three of them made their way to the exit.

“Yeah, Buck. She’s charge nurse of the Emergency Room—Department. Whatever.” Steve punched his metal arm softly as they walked out, stopping by one of the vending machines when they realized Sam had halted in front of it, too.

“Man, I can’t believe you tried flirting with her,” Sam said, shaking his head as he fed quarters into the machine. “No, wait. I take that back. I _totally_ can believe you tried flirting with her. I feel sorry for you, buddy.”

Bucky made a face. “What? Why? Is she in a relationship? Is she gay? Why didn’t she like me?”

Steve joined Sam in shaking his head, holding his hand out in a silent demand for some of Sam’s Skittles. “Believe it or not, but some people _do_ find it possible to resist you,” he said with a fake-note of astonishment in his voice.

“What! _Me_? Never,” Bucky replied dramatically. He stopped by the flower shop as it came into view. It cracked him up that SHIELD had a flower shop in the hospital wing of the Complex. Sure, it was nice he guessed, but still. These were mostly highly-trained agents, some of them supersoldiers, assassins, and _gods_. And they had a freaking _flower shop_.

He paid for a nice simple bouquet, writing a quick note in his sloppy left-handed writing on the card before printing the name he had seen on the nurse’s nametag on the front of it. “You guys do delivery?” he asked the person behind the counter.

“Dude…we are literally in the hospital wing _right now_. It’s _one floor_ ,” the man said, slightly miffed.

Bucky shrugged. “Do you delivery?” he asked again. The guy sighed.

“Yeah, sure. Fine. We do delivery.” He didn’t try to hide his eye roll.

“Great. Send this to her for me then, will ya? Thanks.” Bucky smiled brightly and turned and walked away, still twirling the pen between his fingers. Sam chuckled beside him.

“It’s not gonna work, y’know.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because she’s too good for you,” Steve cut in, sending Bucky a funny look. Bucky sniffed.

“No woman—or man, for that matter—is ‘too good’ to resist _me_ ,” he stated confidently. “None.”

“Keep tellin’ yourself that, Barnsey-boy,” Sam muttered, catching the last Skittle in his mouth as they walked out of the hospital wing.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NOT ABANDONED MY OTHER WORKS I'LL GET TO THEM I JUST NEED TIME I'M REALLY BAD AT MANAGING MY THOUGHTS OKAY


End file.
